Sueño holográfico
by MonnAmouur
Summary: Steven observó las imágenes que proyectaba la gema de Pearl con interés. Notaba a ésta sonriendo tan alegremente que se preguntó qué era lo que causa tan genuina reacción. Quizá si hubiese aguantado un poco más despierto, hubiese conocido un poco más de esa persona que, donde fuera que estuviera, continuaba haciendo feliz a la solitaria gema.


Recientemente las Crystal Gems tomaban turnos para salir a misiones. Principalmente porque las nuevas fusiones requerían un poco más de esfuerzo, e ir todos juntos resultaba tedioso no solo para Steven sino también para las gemas, quienes, aunque lo negaban, solían necesitar un descanso de vez en cuando.

Durante una de esas ocasiones en las que Amethyst y Garnet salieron a atender una de las misiones, Perl y Steven se quedaron solos en casa.

Entre lecciones, risas, y más llegó la noche. Finalmente había llegado la hora de descansar. Steven fue el primero en caer dormido, o, al menos, eso había logrado hacer creer a la gema más blanca.

Ésta última, tras varios intentos, había aprendido a controlar un poco mejor sus habilidades para dormir, y, de vez en cuando, disfrutaba de algunas horas de sueño. Esto no había pasado desapercibido para el pequeño Steven quien, de inmediato, notó el aire de felicidad que siempre parecía rodear a la gema cada vez que despertaba.

Luego de asegurarse de que Perl dormía realmente Steven se sentó en su cama, observando como Pearl, acostada en la alfombra en el suelo, había adoptado una posición no muy cómoda.

Negó un poco con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita.

Se acomodó en la cama y, tras poner sus codos como apoyo, y su rostro en sus palmas, observó atentamente el holograma que emitía la gema de Pearl.

Steven podía reconocer ahora, más o menos, las etapas que proyectaba la gema. A veces eran imágenes muy antiguas, otras eran bastante recientes. Notaba que cuando lucía joven, quizá un poco mayor que Connie, parecía estar de mejor humor al despertar.

En cambio, cuando no era capaz de verla directamente en los hologramas, despertaba con un humor un tanto más apagado, pero no lograba distinguir que tan triste la ponían esos sueños en realidad.

Varias veces Steven intentó permanecer despierto toda la noche, observando. Nunca era capaz de lograrlo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando las primeras imágenes más nítidas aparecían. De inmediato reconoció a Pearl, riendo como pocas veces, mientras se acercaba al océano. No lucía para nada como ahora, parecía más pequeña.

"Quizá mañana despierte feliz" pensó Steven, satisfecho.

La Pearl del holograma parecía decir algo a alguien más, y parecía estar sonriendo para esa persona.

Steven deseaba saber a quién le sonreía así.

Garnet le dijo alguna vez que Pearl era, probablemente, la gema más enamorada que jamás conoció. Cuando él preguntó si contaba igual a Ruby y Sapphire ella le había confesado que era un amor similar, y distinto.

A Steven le tomaría años juntar todas las piezas.

Continuó observando el holograma, el solo ver la sonrisa de Pearl logró adormitarle, él mismo dibujó una sonrisa en su infantil rostro y pronto comenzó a roncar, evidencia clara de que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Quizá si Steven hubiese aguantado un poco más, solo un poco, habría visto porqué Garnet respetaba tanto ese enamoramiento.

Conforme Pearl avanzaba más al océano se podía notar su inseguridad.

Su felicidad seguía ahí, palpable, pero difusa.

Cuando la duda parecía a punto de ganar entraba la persona para la quien Pearl continuaba sonriendo.

El holograma mostraba a aquella gema tal como Pearl la recordaba, y veneraba.

Majestuosa, hermosa, elegante.

Única.

La sonrisa de Pearl no era más que un opaco reflejo de la sonrisa de su compañera.

Rose Quartz la miraba con un sentimiento tan puro e impecable que, por un momento, el holograma eliminó el resto. No había nada más ella y Rose.

Caminaban juntas, sin llegar a tomarse de las manos, pero mirándose de un modo que evidenciaba que no necesitaban hacerlo.

Quizá si Steven hubiese visto ese holograma, habría entendido un poco más sobre el porqué Pearl era más renuente a hablar sobre su madre. Quizá habría comprendido el porqué, aun cuando Pearl lo quería mucho, a veces lo miraba con pesar… Quizá… Solo quizá, Steven sabría mejor porqué a Pearl le tomó tanto tiempo verlo a los ojos cuando llegó a casa.

Garnet regresó primero por el portal y, fiel a su costumbre, se encargó de visitar a Steven y cubrirlo con sus sábanas que, casi siempre, olvidaba usar.

Observó entonces a Pearl, y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Miró los hologramas, recordando igualmente aquellos tiempos.

Garnet sabía de primera mano que aquel amor había sido siempre correspondido. Era muy similar a la relación de Ruby y Sapphire.

Era amor puro.

Y era distinto también, pues ellas, al contrario que Ruby y Sapphire, prefirieron no fusionarse. Prefirieron verse siempre. Estar juntas de un modo distinto.

Quizá el único error entre ellas fue por culpa de Rose, por desear una vida que no podría tener nunca de manera física.

Por enamorarse del efímero arte que representa amar a un humano.

Por amar a dos personas tanto que se volviese incapaz de vivir sin uno de ellos.

Las Crystal Gems amarían a Steven Universe. A Garnet no le quedaba duda alguna de ello, sin embargo, si algo debía admitir…

Ella quizá hubiese perdonado a Rose por condenarlas a su ausencia.

Pero nunca le perdonaría por haber dejado a Pearl con alguien que nunca la amaría como ella lo hizo…

Porque Rose Quartz amaba a Pearl.

Pero Steven Quartz Universe, nunca la querría de ese modo.

Y, aunque Pearl lo intentara, siempre vería una parte de Rose en él.


End file.
